chuckgoofduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck E. Cheese
Charles Entertainment Cheese, (born June 18, 1957; age 60) aka Chuck E. Cheese Is an hysterical wise cracking rat who is the founder of his ecological restaurant infamously known as Chuck E Cheese's or as it was called before the early 90's, Chuck E Cheese's Pizza Time Theatre. Chuck E is a master at showbiz giving his guests his all by allowing them a salad of choice, extraordinary pizza with topping of choice, arcade games (which previously costed only one token, but now costs a play pass) and an arousing live show with his studio stage band The Make Believe Band. Good ol' Chuck was a rat down to heart, but has done some things on stage that have worried his friends, even to the point where they wouldn't have as much to think about in order not to shake Chuck E's whiskers. Chuck E can also give a sign of sarcasm when he's frustrated with his peers and might even burst out a few phrases of anger such as "TURN OFF THA FRUITCAKE DOG!" Chuck E seems to know the key of success whenever it comes to fun and excitement, but when he first started out, he never even knew what to expect. As a New Yorker, Chuck E noticed that all of the big stars had to of started out somewhere in order to sustain success, so Chuck E had to start out fresh by "waving goodbye to his folks" and pursuing his life long dream. While he was still searching, he met up with "a funny guy with a moustache" who was a residential door to door pizza deliver with a very low budget and couldn't afford to produce more pizzas for his guests after his own pizza parlour shut down and ran out of business sometime in 1968. Chuck E understood Pasqually's hard boiled passion for pizza making and immediately signed him up for head chef of his upcoming business in which Pasqually was thrilled by the news. The two of them were told by some pedestrians to "go west" and so with that they did and by moving forward, they were able to afford a gig in San Jose, California. Their stood a building that was about ready to fall apart, but Chuck E just knew what to make of it. He told Pasqually about his proposal of a place where a food establishment and an arcade center could quite possibly mash up together to make something entirely new and different. Pasqually appreciated the idea and was assigned by Chuck E to find prime time players for the different variety shows that were to be produced. Pasqually drove down to Tennessee to find a banjo playing pup by the name of Jasper T. Jowls, an Elvis impersonator by the name of The King, a clucking hen named Helen and many other recruits. Once the building was rebuilt, Chuck E proposed his idea to Atari founder Nolan Bushnell and the two of them finally opened the luxurious restaurant Chuck E Cheese's Pizza Time Theatre on May 17, 1977. Voice Dennis Rodriguez - 2016-present (Mickey & SpongeBob; SpongeBob & Patrick: Buddy Trope; speaking voice) Rowan Rodriguez - Weekend Update (episode 1) Layne Collins - Weekend Update (episode 2) Scott Wilson - Singing voice for 'American Pride' and 'When The Band Comes Marching In'. John Widelock - Singing voice for 'Happy Birthday'. Facts *Dennis's first actual voice role that got him recognized was Big C himself. *Since Dennis can't really sing that well, a pre-recorded vocal track either by Wilson or Widelock is used instead. *It was Cec Tv News, a recurring news show ran by Chuck E, Jasper Cheese and plucky meteorologist Helen Henny that is featured during a Mickey & SpongeBob or SpongeBob & Patrick: Buddy Trope episode that really rose Dennis into popularity and even furthered his contract with Chuck as a ChuckGoofDuck member. Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Dennis Category:Characters voiced by Rowan Category:Characters voiced by Layne Category:2016 debuts Category:Characters born in the 1950s Category:Protagonists